For Familiars and Digimon
by Saint River 2.0
Summary: Louise finally summons her familiar. It is strong. It is powerful. Her classmates fear it. But whether or not it is everything she has hope for remains to be seen. Currently a One-Shot but may be turned into a full story.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or Familiar of Zero. **

**Author's Note 1**: This fic was written within two hours. Adding to its genre of Humor and Suspense, this is also intended to be in the genre of Friendship. Remember, this is humor which is subjective so don't take it seriously. I cannot guarantee you'll find this funny even in the slightest.

**Author's Note 2**: To put it simply, when it comes to Digimon, I prefer using the Japanese names and terminology.

"Normal Talking"

'Normal thinking'

And now I present to you my first crossover of Familiar of Zero and Digimon and also my first fanfic of Familiar of Zero. Enjoy

* * *

Today is the day for the second year students of Tristan Academy to summon their familiars. For those who have either performed the familiar summoning ritual the year before or those who have yet to perform the ritual, they were speculating as to what kind of the familiar the second years would summon. From ordinary creatures like rats, cats, frogs or dogs to mystical beasts such as dragons or griffons.

For one particular student in Tristan Academy, she may just get the familiar of her dreams… or maybe of her nightmares.

"… heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar." And poof, a toad appears from smoke.

"Excellent work, Miss Montmorency. By the looks of your familiar, It would be safe to assume that your affinity is the water element."

This is not the girl which was being referred to earlier.

"Yes." Said Montmorency

From a distance, Guiche proclaimed "Well done, my lovely Montmorency."

The bald Mr. Colbert called out "And the final person to perform the ritual is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere." In his thoughts, he said 'God, that was a mouth full.'

Louise presented herself forward. Her classmates started making fun of again, calling her 'The Zero', commenting that she'll fail or only an explosion will happen, etc, etc.

Louise ignored them. The insults hurt but now isn't the time to reaction to them. There was a more pressing matter to attend to at the moment. This isn't the first time she's been mock or called Zero and it definitely won't be the last… Or will it? The youngest daughter of the Valliere family took a deep breath and readied her wand.

With a magic circle glowing beneath her feet, the pink-headed mage began her familiar summoning ritual. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere." That name is a mouth full no matter who says it. "Pentagon of Five Elements, I beg of you, please heed my summoning and bring forth my strong, majestic and powerful familiar."

Contrary to what most had been expecting, there was no explosion whatsoever. Not even a small cloud of smoke. What happened instead was an event none of them could have conceived even in their wildest dreams.

Three glowing golden orbs appeared before Louis. They were floating in the air just two feet away from her. "What are these things? This clearly is not the familiar I was expecting."

Mind you that this is only the first part of what is going to happen.

Louise's schoolmates were strangely silent. Usually by now, they would have made fun of Louise but they did not since they did not know how to react to golden orbs.

"Mr. Colbert… what should I do? These are just golden orbs. Can I try the ritual again?" In her mind, she said 'Seriously, I think summoning a commoner would have been more useful.'

"That can't be allowed, Miss Valliere. The ritual is sacred and to try again is blasphemous. Whether it be a rat, a commoner-" did he read Louise's mind? "or these… golden orbs before you, the ritual is clear and these orbs will be your familiar."

Inwardly, Louise disagreed and did not like what her teacher said but she can't go against him. It was either these orbs or expulsion. Louise grasped one of the golden orbs in her hand. "My name is Louise" skipping that part "By the power of the pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant these orbs your blessings and make them my familiar." She kissed the orb she held in her hand.

The familiar runes appeared on that orb before quickly fading. The other two orbs floated to Louise. One near her forehead and the other in front of her neck. Those two orbs began to change shape and encircled Louise's head and neck. To skip those particular details which involve describing in the point of view of Louise and all those present what those two orbs ended looking like, they turned into pink goggles and a tag and crest.

Her goggles planted firmly yet softly on her head. The tag rested still on her chest. The crest was colored orange. It had two outer rings. In between those rings was a written language which everyone present could not probably read. The added fact that it was quite small didn't help at all. Inside the inner ring was a symbol which resembled a trident with a small circle at the end of the 'staff'. For convenience's sake, it was the Crest of Pride.

To save time which would have been used to describe the orb in her hand, it simply turned into a Black Digivice. And to save time describing what that Digivice looked like, it was the kind of Digivice used by Chosen Children from Digimon Adventure. Not Digimon Adventure 02.

"Hey look, everyone, Louise the Zero's familiar turned into a necklace, a headband and a piece of junk." Some laughed, some didn't. Who knows, maybe those three accessories were powerful items.

"Oh, Louise." Kirche sounded sincerely sad for Louise "Your beautiful spheres of gold turned into… those."

Before Louise could say anything, her tag began to float in front of her and hovered precisely over her hand which held her Digivice. The Digivice release a small beam of energy from its screen through the tag, forcing the crest to be sent to the sky and into the clouds. The clouds immediately started turning gray. What used to be a fine, sunny day became gloomy and appeared like heavy rain was imminent. The sun was completely blocked and lightning was striking in the dense clouds. Strong gusts of wind were blowing all over.

This scared some of classmates "Louise! What did you do?" they asked her

"I don't know. I didn't do anything. It's these things that did it." She too was getting worried.

"So what?! It was you who summoned them! That makes it your responsibility." Guiche said

"I… ah…" Louise could not find the words to say

Tabitha pointed her finger upward and silently said "Look."

Louise, Mr. Colbert and everyone look up at the sky and saw a figure slowly descending from the clouds. Little by little, as the figure descended, the students plus Mr. Colbert could make out the shape of a dragon.

Stunned at what they were seeing, the students and their teacher were frozen on the spot.

"What is that thing?" Louise asked

The dragon was gargantuan. The biggest creature any of them has probably ever seen. The dragon was dark purple. It had ten wings, seven of them had the symbols/images of the Seven Deadly Crests floating over them. Its huge claws were colored gold. Its mouth was full of large, razor sharp teeth. It had a golden mask covering its eyes. The tip of its tail was like a hand with three claws. The creature was also holding a large dark sphere, placed before its chest. That large, dark sphere was called the Gehenna but they didn't know that.

To the students gazing at the dragon, it was a beast of the apocalypse. The creature continued its descent until it was practically flying over them. Some of them were getting the feeling that this is Louise's real familiar. None of them noticed that the wind stopped.

The dragon's head moved towards Louise and stopped just a few feet before her. Louise's classmates were now very scared. But not Louise herself, this was her familiar. She should not show fear to it. It should show fear to her.

"Are you the one who summoned me?" the dragon spoke.

"It speaks." Guiche fainted.

The dragon spoke like it had two voices. One was deep, terrifying voice which suited its appearance. The other was an echoing voice which sounded like a young boy. Either way, it intimidated Louise but she would not given in.

"Yes, I did." Louise slapped her hand firmly on her chest. "I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere and you are my familiar!" Louise said sternly.

"Familiar? What nonsense are you spouting about, human child?!" Louise's familiar was clearly angry.

"You are my familiar, my servant. You are to serve me until either one of us is dead." It was only after she had said that, that she came to realize she probably should not told the dragon that.

The dragon saw the Digivice and the Tag and Crest. It seemed to have gotten angrier.

"You dare presume that since you have a Digivice and Crest, that makes me your partner Digimon and you a Chosen Child." Louise looked at her Digivice and her Tag and Crest. "That is pure nonsense. Someone like me partnered with someone with you. Not only that, you also intend to make me your servant and have me serve you." The dragon sounded threatening. "Do you not know who I am? I am Lucemon Satan Mode. I am the Demon Lord of Pride."

By now, so many of Louise's classmates must have either fainted or peed in their pants after hearing that proclamation. Lucemon may not have been the name of the said Demon Lord they had grown accustomed to while growing up but none of them had actually met a Demon so who were they to denounce what he said. Besides, it was probably bad for their health to go against the creature anyway.

"Louise the Zero actually summoned a demon."

"A Demon Lord no less."

The dragon now known as Lucemon Satan Mode heard their comments but ignored them.

"Oh great and powerful Demon Lord." Mr. Colbert wasn't worshiping the said Demon Lord but addressing him any differently would mean pain. "It is quite clear that you are indeed Louise's familiar."

The clawed hand on Lucemon Satan Mode's tail grasped Mr. Colbert tightly. "I was not talking to you!" This caused the other students to gulp. Scratch that thought, there was pain regardless of how it was addressed.

He turned his attention back to Louise "I have the power to destroy you and this pathetic place with one swipe of my claws."

That was most likely true but Louise will not stand down. "Good."

Her classmates who did not faint flinched and stepped back at what Louise said. Mr. Colbert would probably have done just that if it had not been for the fact that he was in a death grip.

"You will use that power to serve me. Now let go of Mr. Colbert."

"Insolent, human girl, I ought to…" Lucemon trailed off "Now that I think about it, no one has ever stood up to me before."

Everyone else raised an eyebrow.

"To think that you, a useless…" an arrow containing the word 'useless' hit Louise "pathetic…" and another arrow "small…" and another arrow "insignificant…" and another arrow "and powerless-" now that arrow hit her square between the eyes "human would stand up to me."

Louise's classmates nodded their heads at Lucemon's description of her. Louise shook the arrows off her.

"Very well then. I will fight with you. I will help you. I will lend you my power. But know this. I am not your slave or your servant. I will not be reduce to doing petty and useless tasks. We are partners, equals. Should you treat me below that of an equal, then I shall destroy you. Am I clear?"

Louise was at the end of her rope at trying to be tough and brave. To be equal to a familiar was unheard of. But then again, summoning a Demon Lord was even more unheard of. Louise could only sigh "Fine then. We're partners."

Lucemon Satan Mode nodded "I believe this form is a bit too large to remain inconspicuous." Lucemon was then covered by data. When the data faded away, it left a young angel boy about the age of ten with ten wings and some kind of purple tattoos on the left side of his face and body. He was wearing only a simple robe.

With nothing grasping him anymore, Mr. Colbert fall to the ground with a thud.

"Ouch." He rubbed his aching body.

"Aw… so cute." Kirche said, clasping her hands at the sight of the angelic child. Tabitha nodded with a small blush. Apparently, these two completely forgot that the angel used to be a fearsome dragon.

"Um, Lucemon?"

"Yes."

"What happened to you?" Louise asked "Before, you were a dragon straight from hell which descended from the heavens. But now you're an angel."

"Foolish girl!" Lucemon crossed his arms and looked smug "The form you see before you and the form you saw earlier are just two of the forms I can take. Plus… Pride takes many forms."

Lucemon laughed softly "But don't let this form fool you. I am just as powerful looking like a child than I was when I was a dragon."

Louise did not argue.

"By the way, I heard these-" he pointed with his thumb at Louise's classmates, causing them to take several steps back "ants call you 'Zero' earlier. What's that about?"

"They call me Zero because I fail at everything I do pertaining magic." Louise looked depressed

"That is unacceptable." Lucemon yelled, snapping Louise out her depression. "No partner of mine will be a failure." Lucemon pointed his finger at Louise. It was only an inch away from her nose.

"You will improve." Louise nodded

"You will train." Louise nodded again

"You will get strong." and again

Lucemon continued "You will take pride in the name 'Louise the Zero'. That name will not mocked. That name will be respected and everyone who hears or says it will fear it and tremble."

Louise was stunned. Never has anyone ever said such words to her. Words of confidence and encouragement. Words to motivate her to become something more in which her title of 'Zero' will be said with respect.

"Lucemon, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What are these?" she was refering to her goggles, her tag and crest. "And what is a Digimon and a Chosen Child? I heard _you_ mention those earlier."

"I will explain all that in due time, my partner." Lucemon turned around and looked over his shoulder "Now, Louise, bring me wine, the finest wine in all the land. I am thirsty and anything less would be an insult." he then proceed to walk.

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE! WHY DO I HAVE TO BRING YOU WINE?!"

* * *

There you have it. Review or comment. No flames please.


End file.
